


Will You (pretend to) Marry Me?

by the_darklordofall1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Famous Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darklordofall1/pseuds/the_darklordofall1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s pretty sad that we’re both singe,” Harry said as he looked up at Louis from his place on Louis’ shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s understandable that I’m single, but you’re a pop star. People throw themselves at you. You should be able to get a date,” Louis joked.</p>
<p>Harry smiled mischievously and slid off the bed. Louis moved to the space Harry had just vacated and shot him a questioning look. Harry slid a ring off one of his fingers and adjusted so he was on one knee holding the ring up to Louis.</p>
<p>“I mean, we could always get married.” Louis quirked his eyebrow at Harry as if to challenge him to do something. “Louis Tomlinson, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You (pretend to) Marry Me?

The first person Harry Styles met when he moved from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster was Louis. Harry was four and a big kid no matter what Gemma said. His mum and dad had just gotten divorced and his mum had taken him and his sister Gemma on ‘a new adventure’ to Doncaster. 

A little boy had ran outside from the house next to Harry’s new one and introduced himself and said, “I am Louis William Tomlinson. You have very pretty eyes. We should be best friends.” Harry had let the boy take his hand and pull him to the front garden where they played for the rest of the day. Louis was six and he was starting primary school in September.

“Louis?” Harry and Louis were in Harry’s back garden laying on their backs and watching the clouds. It had been two months since the Styles family moved to Doncaster and Louis and Gemma would be going to school in just a few weeks.

“Yes, Curly?”

Harry smiled at the nickname. “Are you scared about going to primary school?”

“Of course not, Harry.” Louis was a big boy. He wasn't scared of anything. 

“Louis, you have to promise me something,” Harry said very seriously. Or as seriously as a four- year old could say something.

“Okay. What is it?”

“Promise you won’t forget me when you go to school with the rest of the kids.”

Louis rolled over so he was facing Harry. He took his hand and looked right into Harry’s eyes. “Harry, you are my best friend. There is no way I would ever be able to forget you ever in a million years.”

Harry smiled so hard he thought his face was going to rip in half. He tackled Louis into a hug and said, “I promise I won’t forget you either, Lou.”

~~

When Louis was fifteen and Harry was thirteen, Louis stopped talking to Harry for a week. It was the worst week of Harry’s life. They were at Harry’s house for their weekly Friday movie night. They were on Harry’s bed sitting pressed together from their shoulders down with Harry’s laptop resting on their legs. Harry was dozing off, his head falling on Louis’ shoulder. In his sleep, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and pulled him closer, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Louis froze. He pulled back startling Harry awake.

“Louis?”

Louis just got up and walked toward the door. “I have to go, Harry. Sorry,” and left.

After a week of Louis avoiding him, Harry had had enough. He went over to the Tomlinson’s when he knew Louis would be home and knocked on the door.

As expected, Louis answered the door. “Harry. What are you doing here?”

“What the hell, Louis? You’ve been avoiding me all week. Did I do something wrong?”

Louis didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought Harry would notice that he had been avoiding the other boy. “It’s nothing Harry.”

“Louis. I know it’s not nothing.”

“Harry, please, just let it go.”

“No. I’m your best friend. I know that something is wrong.” Harry looked at Louis, searching his face for some emotion so he would know what’s going on with his friend. “Lou, you know you can tell me anything right?”

Louis just nodded and let Harry into the house. Harry followed Louis up to his room. Harry sat on Louis’ bed while Louis paced in front of it. “There is something I need to tell you and I don't know how you’re going to take it.”

“Louis, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

Louis stopped pacing in front of Harry. “I’m going to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I- I’m, shit,” Louis ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Harry could tell he was nervous. Harry reached up and grabbed one of Louis’ hands lacing their fingers together and giving his hand an encouraging squeeze. “I’m gay, Harry.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, I mean. I still love you and I would never be upset with you for something like that. It’s just part of who you are. I’m glad you shared this with me, Louis. I know it must have been hard for you and I’m sorry if you felt that you couldn't tell me for some reason. I love you, Lou.”

“Love you, too, Curly. Thanks for everything.” Louis pulled Harry up and gave him a hug and if he cried a little, well, no one had to know.

Later that night, after the boys had watched a movie and all Louis’ sisters were in bed, they went to the kitchen where Jay was doing the dishes. Harry held Louis’ hand while he came out to her. He only let go when Jay pulled her son into a hug and told him she would love him no matter what.

 

~~

When Harry was sixteen he auditioned for the X Factor. Louis was eighteen at the time and was just about to start uni. Harry had asked Louis to go with him to the auditions.

“Did you really think I’m going to miss you getting your big break? You wound me, Styles. I thought I was your best friend.” Louis dramatically threw his hands in the air and started to walk off.

Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around. “You are my best friend, Lou. You know that.” Harry let go of Louis’ arm and shyly looked at the ground. “I just thought you would be busy with uni stuff and you wouldn't want to come.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and laced their fingers together, “Of course I want to come, Harry. You won’t be rid of me that quickly.” 

Harry pulled Louis into a hug, “Thanks, Lou. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

~~

Harry was put through on X Factor with Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. They came in third overall, but became the biggest boyband on the planet. Harry was always open with his sexuality. From the very beginning of the band, he made sure management knew he was pansexual and wasn’t going to hide it. He wanted to be able to date whoever he wanted and not be forced into something that was not him.

Louis went to Manchester University to study drama. He and Harry still kept in touch. They were best friends after all. Even though Harry didn't get to go back to Doncaster as much as he would like, he still tried to see Louis as often as possible. 

When Harry was twenty one and One Direction had been non-stop for five years, the boys decided they needed a break. They gave themselves a year to do whatever and then they would come back with another album and tour. But for now they just wanted to rest.

Harry moved back in with his mum and Robin until he could find a place for himself. It was strange being back in Doncaster after being away for so long. Most of the people he grew up with were now either in uni or out on their own somewhere else. Even Louis had a job as the drama teacher at the school and lived right down the street with his friend from uni, Niall. 

~~

Louis woke up to someone banging on his door. He grumbled and rolled over hoping that whoever was at the door would leave. A few minutes later the banging started up again and his phone was ringing. Niall must have forgotten his keys again. “I’m coming,” he yelled as he puled on a pair of joggers and went to get the door. “You know, you have keys for-“ Louis looked up. Not Niall then.

“Hey, Lou.”

“Harry.” Louis rubbed his eyes again. Nope. He wasn't dreaming. Harry Styles was at his door. He lunged forward and engulfed him in a hug. “I cant believe you're here! Why are you here?”

Harry buried his nose in Louis’ hair and breathed in deeply. He missed this. “I missed you, Louis.”

“I missed you, too, Haz. But why are you here? Don’t you have a world tour to be on right now?”

“Tour is finished. One Direction is on a break.”

Louis pulled back and looked up at Harry. “Like a forever break or just a hiatus break?”

“Hiatus. Liam keeps using that,” Harry laughed. “We are going to be taking the next year off. So, I will be spending some time here with you and my family.”

“Well, come in, Do you want some tea or something?”

“I’ll have tea please.”

Louis went into the kitchen to make some tea for himself and Harry. While he was in the kitchen, Niall, who had been woken up by the commotion, wandered into the living room where Harry was sitting. “Tommo. I think I’m sleep-walking again because there is no way Harry Styles is sitting on my couch. WHY THE FUCK IS HARRY STYLES SITTING ON MY COUCH?”

Louis walked into the living room calmly and gave Harry his cup of tea with a muttered ‘thanks’ from him. “Niall, you already knew I am friends with him.”

“I thought you were just taking the piss.”

“I have pictures of him in my room and I talk to him on a regular basis.”

“I thought you just had a normal friend named Harry who was away and you were just really obsessed with Harry Styles.”

“The pictures are of both of us from when we were growing up. How did you think I got those?”

“I figured you just found them on the internet and photoshopped them. I didn’t think you actually knew Harry Styles!”

Harry, who had been sitting there watching this back and forth like a tennis match, decided it was a good time to speak up, “Niall, right?” Niall nodded. “It is lovely to meet you, mate. Louis has told me so much about you. You work as the music teacher at the school with Louis, right?

Niall nodded. “Yeah, and you are an international pop star who just finished his fourth world tour and fifth album. Nice to meet you, too.” Niall reached our and shook Harry’s hand. “Wait, does this mean you know Liam and Zayn, too, Louis?”

Louis shrugged his shoulders, “Kind of. I only met them a few times, though.”

“Louis, I will hate you for the rest of your natural life if you don’t set me up with Zayn. That man is gorgeous.”

Harry just laughed at Niall’s antics. “I’m sure they would love to meet you. They will be coming here to visit in a couple of weeks. We can only really stand being without each other for so long before we snap.”

The rest of the day went by quickly with Niall and Harry getting on very nicely. They mostly just stayed in all day and watched trash telly and ate pizza.

~~

Harry and Louis fell back into their own routine shortly after Harry returned home. They even started their Friday movie nights back up which is where they were at the moment. They were sat on Harry’s bed in his childhood bedroom. They didn't quite fit like they had when they were kids, but neither of them minded. They were watching Love Actually and talking about their non-existent love lives. 

“It’s pretty sad that we’re both singe,” Harry said as he looked up at Louis from his place on Louis’ shoulder. 

“It’s understandable that I’m single, but you’re a pop star. People throw themselves at you. You should be able to get a date,” Louis joked.

Harry let out a laugh that sounded like a seal barking. He quickly covered it up with his hand. Louis missed his laugh. Harry smiled mischievously and slid off the bed. Louis moved to the space Harry had just vacated and shot him a questioning look. Harry slid a ring off one of his fingers and adjusted so he was on one knee holding the ring up to Louis.

“I mean, we could always get married.” Louis quirked his eyebrow at Harry as if to challenge him to do something. “Louis Tomlinson, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?”

Louis gasped and started laughing. He reached out and grabbed the ring from Harry’s hand and slid it on to his finger. Surprisingly, the ring fit perfectly on his left ring finger. He threw his arms around Harry’s neck and said ‘yes’ through muffled laughs. 

The boys were startled out of their moment by Anne gasping in the doorway. “Oh, I’m so happy for you boys. I always knew there was something other than friendship going on between you!”

“Mum, it’s not-“

“I have to go tell Jay. She owes me fifty quid.” She looked back at the boys and smiled, “I really am so happy for you both,” and with that she turned around and headed downstairs. 

The boys faintly heard the front door close and the distant sound of the door of the Tomlinson’s opening and their mothers screaming.

“Louis. Our mothers think we’re getting married.”

Louis couldn't speak. He looked at Harry and then down at his hand which had Harry’s ring on it. He looked between them for a minute before he burst our laughing. After a second, Harry joined in. Once they had calmed down a bit Louis spoke up, “Mate, this is so fucked up. We have to tell them before they start planning our wedding.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Let’s finish our movie and let them have a few minutes before we break it to them.” Harry climbed back up onto the bed and resumed the movie. 

Once the movie was over the boys decided it was time to let their mothers down. They went over to the Tomlinson house and walked in the door. They were met with the sight of all of Louis’ sisters and both of their mothers around numerous wedding magazines and laptops with Pinterest wedding ideas. 

“Oh shit,” Louis said. “Mum, what is all this?”

Jay and the rest of the women in the room looked up. “Oh boys! Congratulations! We were all wondering when you would come over. We didn’t want to interrupt anything,” Jay said with a wink.

“No, mum, Harry and I weren’t having sex. We were watching a movie.”

“Boo, we don’t care what you were or weren’t doing. You are here now and can help us with the wedding planning. We’re all just so happy for you boys. Although, I wish you would have proposed, Lou. I could have won the bet with Anne,” Jay said.

“You bet on who would propose?”

“I had twenty pounds that it was going to be you, Louis. But not until Harry’s 21st birthday,” Lottie piped in. “We’re happy for you losers, too.” Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe nodded along with their older sister.

“Mum, Jay, girls, Louis and I have something to tell you about the wedding. We’re not-“

“We’re not having it in a church. And we want a nautical theme,” Louis cut Harry off. 

Harry gave Louis a look, “Lou, can I speak with you in the kitchen a minute?” Harry dragged Louis to the kitchen while the girls got back to work. “Louis, what the fuck? We’re supposed to tell them we’re not getting married not encourage them to continue you planning a wedding that’s not going to happen.”

“They just all seemed so happy for us. And mum has been wanting me to settle down for awhile now and what’s the harm of them thinking we’re getting married? It will also keep them off our backs about relationships for awhile. We can pretend for a few months, and then when you start working on your new album or whatever, we can just say you were away too much and we worked better as friends. We can split amicably and no one gets hurt. Problem solved.”

Harry thought about it for a minute. They already pretty much acted like a couple. He would get to spend time with his best friend who he barely saw in the past four years and his mum and Louis’ family were happy. “Fine, but if this backfires it’s your fault and I will not be taken down with you.”

Louis jumped and hugged Harry. “Thanks, Harry. Now, I believe we have a wedding to plan.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the living room with the girls. 

~~

Later that night, Harry went over to Louis’ flat. Niall answered the door when Harry knocked. “Louis, you’re boy is here,” he said as he let a blushing Harry in the door.

Louis gave Niall the stink eye but smiled at Harry. “Hey, Hazza. What’s up?”

He looked at Niall and then back at Louis. “Could we talk in your room?”

Louis looked confused for a second but nodded and led Harry to his bedroom. “What do you need to talk about?”

“I was just thinking, we’re ‘getting married’ and no one even knew we were dating. We need a story. Like how we got together and when and why we didn't tell anyone about it.”

“Okay. Hold on. Let me go get some beer and a snack then we can do this.” Louis left the room and came back a few minutes later with two beers and some food on a platter. He set it down on his desk and handed Harry the beer and food. “Right. How about we have been together for a year. We have been best friends forever so we decided to try it out. We didn’t want to tell anyone because we didn't know if we would last. We were going to tell everyone when we got engaged.” Louis took a sip of his beer and laughed. “Fuck. This is so weird.”

Harry chuckled as well. “Yeah, but if I had to be in a fake relationship with anyone it would be you, Lou.”

“Should we tell anyone? Like about the fake part of this arrangement?”

Harry hummed, “No. I mean, unless you want to, but if this is to keep our families happy for awhile there is no one to really tell. I won’t see the boys for at least another few weeks and they will probably believe me since we talk so much and I do mention you to them.”

“Awwww, Harry. You talk about me to your friends.”

Harry blushed. “Shut up, Louis. Niall did say he thought you were obsessed with me.”

Louis just shoved him. 

“Oh, Louis, I forgot to tell you. I found a house here in Doncaster. It’s pretty close to here actually. I’m moving in next week. Do you want to come with me to pick out furniture tomorrow?”

“Sure. I love a trip to Ikea.”

They fell in to a comfortable silence soon after Louis offered to let Harry stay the night, which he accepted. Neither or them mentioned that Louis hadn’t taken off Harry’s ring.

~~

“This is ridiculous, Harry. Why the fuck would you need three banana stands? Even you don’t eat that many bananas.”

“But this one has a monkey as the hook. It’s so cute. I’m gonna name him Marcel.”

Louis huffed, “Fine, but put the other two back. You only need one.”

Harry cheered a little and put Marcel the Banana Holder in the basket with the bottle opener in the shape of a beer bottle and the bright pink spatula Louis named Kirk. 

Harry and Louis had been in Ikea for what seemed like years, but in reality was only a few hours. Harry had picked out furniture for all of the rooms in his new house and was now just looking for some small appliances and trinkets.

“So the furniture is being delivered next Saturday and I can move in anytime after that. Do you want to help me with that? I am not above bribing you with pizza and beer.”

“Of course. I would never turn down pizza and beer. Best fiancé ever.” Louis leaned up and pecked Harry on the cheek. They had decided they would need to act like a couple even in public since they never knew who they would bump into. “Are we done yet? I’m tired and hungry.”

Harry looked at the basket and his list one last time. “Yup. I think we got everything. Let’s check out and get going.”

Harry and Louis made their way to the registers and checked out. Harry arranged for his furniture to be sent to his house the following Saturday. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him out of the store to his car. “Where do you want to go for lunch?” 

Just as Louis was about to answer, two girls came up to them looking like they had just won the lottery. “Hi, Harry. I’m Anna and this is my sister Julia. We’re huge fans. Would you mind taking a picture with us?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Harry smiled and let go of Louis’ hand to put his arm around Anna. He took a picture with just her and then with Julia and then both of them after they asked Louis to take the picture. “Is that everything?” Harry asked with a big smile on his face.

The girls just nodded and said thank you.

As they were walking away, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand again and smiled up at him. “You’re always so sweet with them.”

“I wouldn’t be where I am today without them. They are the reason One Direction is so big. They are the ones who will hopefully still be there when we come back from out hiatus.”

Louis gave Harry a small kiss. “Well, I believe I was promised lunch. I could really go for Chinese.”

Harry just laughed and let himself be led back to his car.

~~

Harry was sitting on Louis’ couch the next day watching tv while Louis graded papers when his phone started ringing.

Harry looked at the name and answered it when he saw it was Liam. “Hey, mate. What’s up?”

“I’m good. Loving being home with my family. How are you? Anything eventful happen to you lately?”

“I’m great. I bought a house here in Doncaster. I went shopping with Louis yesterday to pick out furniture. I’ll be moving in next week.” Louis looked up at the mention of his name. Harry mouthed ‘Liam’ and Louis nodded in understanding.

Liam hummed on the other end, “How is Louis doing? I haven’t seen him in awhile.”

“He’s good. He’s with me right now actually.” Harry pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Hi Liam!”

“Hi Louis.” Harry brought the phone back to his ear and Louis went back to his papers. “So, I heard an interesting rumour this morning. Apparently a bunch of fans spotted you and Louis at Ikea yesterday and they are all freaking out because they said you two were acting like a couple.”

“Oh, um, yeah about that.” Harry fidgeted in his seat. Louis quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Harry, is there something you need to tell me?”

“Louis and I are engaged.” Harry waited for the inevitable chastising, but it never came. “Liam?”

“Do you not trust me Harry?” Liam asked in a sad voice.

“No, Liam. That’s not it. We just didn’t know if our relationship was going to last. We didn’t want to tell people and then break up. We just got engaged two days ago. Only our families know. I was going to tell you and Zayn. I would never keep this from you guys.”

“Well, Congratulations, mate. I knew there was something going on with you two. You should probably check Twitter or Tumblr. The fans are going nuts right now.”

“Thanks, Liam. Don’t tell Zayn yet. I’m going to call him soon. Love you, Payno.”

“Love you, too, Styles.”

Harry hung up his phone and rubbed his hands down his face. Louis set his papers down and scooted over to Harry to wrap his arms around him. Harry leaned into the embrace and muttered ‘thanks’. After a few minutes Harry pulled away.

“I should probably call Zayn and tell him and then check Twitter to see what is going on.” Just as Harry was about to call Zayn, his phone rang. “Shit. It’s my publicist. She’s probably going crazy right now.” He answered the phone, “Hello?…No, I am engaged… No, don’t release any details yet. I’ll do it when I’m ready… Okay. I will do that. Thanks… Bye.” Harry turned to Louis. “The fans are going crazy. I need to release a formal statement within the next 24 hours.”

“You can still back out, you know. I’m not going to make you do this if it causes this much of a fuss.” Louis looked up at Harry earnestly.

“I’m still going to do it, Lou. My mum probably expected this would go public soon. It would look suspicious if I didn’t confirm it.” Harry picked up his phone again and dialed Zayn’s number. 

“Harry?”

“Hey, Zayn. How have you been?”

“I’m good. What’s up?”

“You remember Louis, right? My best friend from home.” Harry waited for Zayn to give an affirmative noise before continuing. “I’m engaged to him. We’re getting married.”

“Congrats, mate. I know how happy he makes you. You always light up whenever he calls you. I’m glad you finally pulled your head out of your arse and realized you two are meant for each other.” 

Harry and Zayn talked for a few more minutes before they hung up. Harry looked over at Louis who was watching him intently. “I think I should check Twitter and Tumblr now,” Harry sighed. 

He pulled up Twitter on his phone first and it was overflowing with mentions. ‘congrats Harry’ was trending worldwide. There seemed to be a few pictures from their excursion the day before. There were the pictures of him with the two fans and there were a couple from inside the store of them walking around holding hands. There was one that stood out to him though. It must have been taken by the two fans after Harry thought they were gone. It was of Louis on his tip toes pressing a kiss to his mouth and holding his hand. They looked like they really were a couple.

Te general consensus was that the fans were happy for him, but the fandom was split. Some people thought he just had a boyfriend while others saw the ring on Louis’ finger and identified it as Harry’s and Harry was engaged. The only thing that was consistent was that no one knew who Louis was. 

Harry showed Louis what he had found and told him he was going to confirm it for them. “Do you mind taking a picture with me so I can post it?”

Louis shook his head and Harry opened the camera app on his phone. He held the phone up and went to take the picture. At the last second, Louis grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him. Harry looked at the picture and it was perfect. Harry looked shocked and Louis was kissing him on the cheek with his left hand covering some of Harry’s face, ring on display.

Harry posted the picture to Instagram with the caption ‘I’m in love with Lou and all his little things’. He also tweeted a link to it on Instagram. He also tweeted the ring emoji and the two boys holding hands. Harry looked up at Louis. “We’re doing this. It’s out there. Everyone thinks we’re getting married.”

Louis laughed. “Yeah. We’re getting married.” Louis looked at Harry with a mischievous smile, “We should celebrate. We’re going out and we’re gonna get drunk. NIALL!”

Niall ran in from his room. “I saw you guys are engaged. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. We’re going out and we’re going to get wasted.”

“I’m in. Let’s go.”

~~

This may have been one of Louis’ bad ideas. He was piss drunk and hadn’t seen Niall in what felt like years and he had no idea where Harry was. He scanned the crowd of bodies to try and locate his friends. He found Niall grinding on some brunette. Good, Niall was okay. Now where was Harry? As he was looking for his ‘fiancé’, he felt someone come up behind him and start grinding on him. 

“Ew, no. Go away.”

“Come one, baby. I saw you over here looking around for someone to dance with. I know you want me.”

Louis turned around. Why was this creep no understanding that he did not want him touching his ass.”Look, dude. I know my arse is fantastic, but I said go away. So please, go the fuck away.”

They guy just grabbed Louis’ hips harder and pulled him against his body. “I saw the way you were moving that sweet ass earlier. I know you’re looking for someone to wreck you. I bet you would love it.”

Louis grabbed the man’s hands and removed them from his body. “I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but I said I don’t want to dance with you. I have a fiancé so if you wouldn’t mind get the fuck away from me.”

“Come on, baby don’t be that way,” The man reached out for Louis, but before he could get him he was pushed to the ground.

Harry was standing menacingly over the guy, “If you ever get anywhere near him again I will kill you. Don’t even look at him again. Now get off the ground and get the fuck out of here.”

 

The man got up and said, “Whatever. He’s a faggy little slut anyways.”

Harry, who had been checking Louis over turned around and threw a punch at the man, hitting him right in the jaw. By this time, most of the people in the club were staring at the scene in front of them. Niall and Louis grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the bar while security took the other guy out. 

Once they were outside Harry let out a scream, “Fuck. That fucking piece of shit. I could kill him.” Harry took a couple of deep breaths and turned to Louis. “Lou, are you okay? I’m so sorry. I know you can take care of yourself but that guy was just so out of line.”

Louis grabbed one of Harry’s hands and pulled him in to a hug. “Haz, it’s fine. He’s a giant douchebag and a waste of space, but he’s gone. You need to calm down.” This whole experience was sobering Louis up. 

Harry slumped into Louis’ arms. “You’re right Lou. I’m sorry. Just the things he said to you were horrible.” Louis and Harry stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry spoke up again, “Can we go home now?”

Louis chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, let’s go home.”

~~

The next day, Harry woke up to an empty bed, a pounding headache, and his phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and answered it. “‘Lo?”

“Harry, this is Jane. I’m assuming you haven’t seen the news yet today?”

“No. I just woke up. What’s wrong?”

“You’re making headlines with your fight last night. What were you thinking?”

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. “I wasn’t thinking. I was drunk and some douche insulted and groped my fiancé. I think I had a right to be angry.”

“You did, but not to be violent.You’re lucky this time. There is a video of the other man provoking you and your fiancé. People are praising you for standing up for him. There are some people saying that you shouldn’t have acted in the way you did, but most of it is support. Don’t do anything like this again.”

“I wasn't planing on it, but okay.”

“And, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations on the engagement. Management is happy with the way you decided to announce it. They set up a radio interview with Nick Grimshaw on Friday. Nick will call you around 8 am.”

With that, Harry hung up. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. He was already awake, so he might as well get up for the day. Harry went to the bathroom and found some pain killers before going into the kitchen to get some food and tea. On the counter he found a note from Louis.

H, I hope you feel as shitty as I do. I’m jealous you get to stay home and I have to go to work.You have probably seen the news and social media by now. Sorry! I have a teacher’s meeting after work, so I won’t get out until late. Love you! xx L

Harry smiled and pulled his phone out. don’t worry pr wasn't too hard on me but i’m not allowed to punch strangers anymore. kill joys. :P text me when you get out of work. we can go to dinner together. love you too. xx H

~~

Nick called Harry at 8am sharp on Friday morning. Harry had been awake for a while, having decided he wanted something to eat and some tea before he did this interview. He was sitting in the kitchen with the Breakfast Show playing quietly in the background. His phone rang showing Nick’s number.

“Hey, Nick.”

“Harry, mate, how are you?”

“I’m good. How are you doing?”

“Fantastic, but my best mate abandoned me for someone else and hasn’t been to London to see me in years.”

Harry laughed. “It’s not even been a month, Grimmy.”

“Feels like years,” Nick grumbled. “Anyway, I’ve got you on air right now and the listeners and I have some questions for you, Styles.”

“Hiiiii everybody. I will try my best to answer your burning questions, Nicholas.”

“We all saw the pictures and tweets from last week. We’re all dying to know what’s going on. Who is the special man in your life and what is that ring on his finger?”

“That would be Louis. I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned him before. He is my best friend from here in Doncaster. We started dating about a year ago and we just got engaged last weekend.”

“I guess congratulations are in order then. I do have to say I am very offended that I learned of your engagement this way. I will forgive you if you invite me to the wedding, though.”

Harry laughed, “Course, mate.”

“Well, you heard it here first, folks. Harry Styles is off the market. We will mourn this day, but we will also rejoice that our little Hazza has found love. I think when I speak for everybody when I say congratulations and wish you and Louis all the best. I do expect to meet him soon, though, Harry. I won’t forget you keeping this from me.”

“We’ll try to make it down sometime,” Harry chuckled.

“That’s all we have time for right now. Thank you, Harry. And we’re going to play One Direction’s latest single next. Harry would you like to introduce it?”

“Sure. Thank you all for having me. This is History.” With that, Harry hung up his phone. A minute later he received a text from Nick.

i wasn’t joking about coming to visit, styles. i’m still upset you didn’t inform me you were seeing someone. he better be fan-fucking-tastic for you to keep this from me.

Harry giggled and replied. Yeah. He’s pretty special.

~~

“Harold, why do you have this many shirts. Jesus. I’m pretty sure you could clothe all of the UK with just this pile.”

“Thanks for helping, Louis. I really appreciate it.” Harry smirked and dodged Louis half-hearted smack.

“I’m only here for the booze and free food,” Louis shot back.

Harry gasped and brought his hand to his chest mock offended. “That hurts, Lou. I’m calling the engagement off. I don’t want to be married to someone who treats me like that.”

Louis ran over to Harry and got on his knees with his hands folded in front of him. “No, I’m so sorry. Take me back. I can’t live without you. I promise I will treat you like a princess for the rest of our lives.”

Harry pretended to think about it for a minute before answering, “Alright. I’ll give you one more chance, but you better treat me like a princess because I am one.” Harry couldn’t keep it together anymore and burst into laughter with Louis following shortly after. After they had calmed down Harry pulled Louis into a hug. “Thanks for helping me. I know you could be doing something else, but you’re helping me.”

“It’s no problem, Harry. I would probably be hanging out with you anyways. And I really don’t think I was much help. I mostly just watched you unpack boxes and insult your clothing choices.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The boys were interrupted by someone banging on the door. Louis looked at Harry confused. Harry’s face lit up and he ran down to answer the door with Louis following. He swung the door open to reveal Liam and Zayn carrying pizza and beer respectively. 

Harry was smiling, dimples on full display. “Boys! I missed you. Come in.” Harry ushered the boys in and took the pizza from Liam and brought it in to the kitchen. Zayn followed and put the beer in the refrigerator. Harry turned around and gave Zayn a hug. “I missed you, Zaynie.”

Zayn laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry, “I missed you, too, Harry.” Zayn pulled away. “Now, let me go meet your boy properly.”

Harry smiled and led him into the living room where Louis and Liam were trying to hook up the playstation to the tv. “Hazza, could you bring me that cord on the table please?”

“Course, love.” Harry picked up the cord and brought it to Louis who had his hand outstretched. 

After a few minutes of messing with wires and boxes, Louis and Liam had successfully hooked up the playstation. Louis whooped out a cheer. “Alright lads, let’s get a game of FIFA going. Haz and I against you two. Be warned we’re the dream team.”

Liam and Zayn laughed and picked up controllers. The rest of the day was spent eating pizza and drinking beer and playing FIFA. 

Harry had gone into the kitchen to get more beer. When he walked back into the living room, he was met with the sight of his bandmates and Louis huddled on the couch laughing at something on one of their phones. Louis’ eyes were crinkled and his head was thrown back in laughter. Harry was struck by how beautiful Louis looked like this. Harry was so in love with him.

Shit. Harry was in love with him. This was not supposed to happen. They were best friends. He couldn't be in love with his best friend. Harry dropped the beer he was holding and it fell the the floor shattering. The crash alerted the other boys to his presence. 

Louis ran over to Harry careful not not step on any broken glass. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. The floor around his feet was covered in glass and beer. “Harry? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Lou, no don’t step over here. I don’t want you to step on any glass. Can someone go to the kitchen and get the broom, please?”

Liam nodded and walked around Harry and the glass to retrieve the broom. Louis was still standing in front of Harry staring at the ground. Harry looked down and realized he was bleeding from his foot. 

“Harry, you’re bleeding.”

“There’s a first aid kit in my bathroom.”

Louis looked at Zayn who just nodded and went upstairs after Louis said ‘second door on the right’. He came down a minute later as Liam was finishing up cleaning around Harry’s feet. Louis reached out as soon as Liam was done and took Harry’s hand.

“Come on, babe. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Louis guided Harry over to the sofa as Harry nodded numbly. Zayn set the first aid kit down on the table and went to get a wet flannel to clean up the blood on Harry’s foot. Louis very carefully cleaned up the blood around the gash on Harry’s foot. “Zayn, can you hand me my phone please?” Zayn passed Louis his phone and he handed it to Harry. “Love, can you call my mum for me?”

Harry nodded and unlocked Louis’ phone with shaky fingers and dialed Louis’ mum’s number. Once it started ringing, he put it on speaker. Louis smiled in thanks.

“Louis, I thought you were with Harry helping him move today.”

“I am mum, but he dropped some glass bottles and got cut. His foot is bleeding pretty bad.”

Jay instantly switched to nurse mode and instructed Louis on what to do. Louis could hear her grabbing her keys and getting in her car to drive to him. Louis really loved his mum. Jay stayed on the phone with Louis for the few minutes it took for her to drive to Harry’s house. “I’m here darling. I’m going to hang up now. I’ll be inside in just a moment.” Not a minute later Jay was walking in the door.

“In here, mum.” Louis called.

Jay followed Louis’ voice and found the four boys in the living room with Harry’s foot propped up on the table. She went and looked at Harry’s foot and took over for Louis who moved to sit next to Harry on the couch. Harry immediately curled into Louis’ side and muttered a ‘thanks’ into his neck. Louis just curled his arm around him tighter as Jay worked on his foot.

After Harry had been cleaned up and cleared by Jay that it was just a few cuts, he breathed a sigh of relief. Next to him Louis did that same thing. “You really scared me, babe.”

“Scared myself, too,” Harry replied. “Thanks for helping, Lou.” He leaned in and gave Louis a chaste kiss. He turned and looked at Jay who was packing her things and the first aid kit back up. “Thank you, too, Jay.”

Jay leaned over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “No problem, love. You’re family and I know Louis would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you.”

After Jay left, the rest of the day was uneventful. Liam and Zayn left around 10 pm to go back home. After they had left Harry turned to Louis, “Can you stay here tonight, Lou?”

“Yeah, of course I will, love.”

Harry and Louis went upstairs, Harry with a bit of pain, and got ready for bed, the days events exhausting them. Once they were in bed Louis turned and looked at Harry. “What happened when you dropped the bottles, Harry? You looked like you had seen a ghost.”

“It was nothing, Lou. Don’t worry about it.”

Louis looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. He just pulled Harry against his chest, spooning him. Harry snuggled back into Louis, he loved being the little spoon and he really needed it after the day he had. 

“G’night, Lou.”

“Night, Hazza. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

~~

 

Harry and Louis had not really thought out the whole ‘panning a wedding’ thing too thoroughly. They were sitting in a cake shop in Manchester tasting what felt like hundreds of cakes. Eventually they just started goofing off instead of concentrating. 

Jay and Anne, with the help of Louis’ sisters, were planning the wedding and Harry and Louis were just required to show up at a few things. They had already picked out the flowers, the venue, the tuxes, the suits and dresses the wedding party would be wearing, and the reception hall with all the decorations. They had also okayed the guest list -there were a lot more celebrities than Harry was willing to admit-, okayed the seating arrangements -“Aunt Lucille and Uncle Peter can’t sit at the same table, Harry. It would be the third world war”-, okayed the floral arrangements, and okayed the favors. It had been the most stressful two days of Harrys life. He just had to get through the cake tasting and he would be done until the actual day of the wedding.

He kind of felt bad that their families were putting in so much effort for a wedding that wasn’t going to happen. Their ‘wedding’ was just three months away and Harry was already exhausted. He turned to Louis and gave him a look. Louis just nodded and put on what Harry called his teacher face and picked out a cake. Carrot with cream cheese frosting and a chocolate cake with dark chocolate ganache. After they picked out a design for the cake and let them know how many people were attending the wedding, they were free to go.

Harry and Louis had driven in together with their mums in another car. As soon as they were out of the cake shop, they were met with about a dozen paps who had been following them for the better part of two days. By now Harry knew the drill and Anne was familiar, but Louis and Jay were new. They had gotten the hang of it about half way through the first day. Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around Louis to pull him closer. Louis automatically curled into Harry’s side mostly shielding himself from the flashes going off next to him. They walked as quickly as they could back to their cars. 

“I don’t know how you do it everyday, Haz. It’s madness,” Louis said after they had safely climbed into Harry’s Ranger Rover. 

“Sorry. I forget sometimes that this isn’t normal for people,” Harry replied with a sad edge to his voice. 

It was sad to Louis that this precious boy’s ‘normal’ life was filled with cameras flashing at him and rude middle aged men yelling obscene things at him to provoke him so they can cash in. It was disgusting that people actually lived that way. “I’m sorry that you have to deal with that, Harry. Those people are like vultures. They’re disgusting and it’s pathetic that they can actual make a living by being so horrible to amazing people like you.”

Harry looked over and smiled at him. “Thanks, Lou. I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“Hey, I volunteered for this.” Louis smiled back at Harry, “Plus, the more people who get to see my beautiful arse, the better. It’s a gift from god and it should be shared with the world.”

Harry burst out laughing, “It is pretty great,” Harry agreed.

Louis looked seriously at Harry, “There is no one else in the world I would rather do this with.”

“Me, either.”

~~

It had been almost seven months since Louis and Harry ‘got engaged’. He had eventually told Gemma the truth in a bout of drunken truthfulness. He had also admitted that he was head over heels in love with Louis. She didn’t seem too surprised. In fact, she was more surprised they weren’t actually getting married.

Jay and Anne figured it would be best if Louis and Harry got married while Harry was still on hiatus. Since they were going with a nautical theme, the wedding would be at the beach in the summer. The wedding was set for the 25th of June and it was currently the 24th of June. Harry had barely twenty four hours to figure out what he was going to do about the whole being-in-love-with-his-best-friend-slash-fake-fiancé thing.

The only good thing about this whole sham -besides being able to spend loads of time with his best friend- was the fans’ reaction to it. The response was overwhelmingly positive. There were a few people who called him terrible name and said he was going to hell, but overall it was positive. His fans had immediately taken Louis in as one of their own. They absolutely loved him and how could they not. They even had a ship same for him and Louis, Larry Stylinson. They had it trending almost every day since they had announced their engagement. 

Harry was currently laying in bed thinking over what he could do. He figured he had two options; he could either tell Louis he’s in love with him, or he could keep it to himself and live with it for the rest of his life. The second option was looking pretty good. A small part of him was curious, though. Maybe Louis had feelings for him, too. There had been a few times when they were hanging out just the two of them that Harry thought Louis was going to make a move. Maybe they could really be together. Maybe he could be happy. If he did tell Louis he was in love with him and Louis didn’t return his feelings, it would be the prefect set up for their ‘break up’. 

Harry decided he was going to tell Louis. He just needed some reassurance first, so he called Gemma.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Gemma sounded like she had been woken up. Harry looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was three thirty in the morning. Oops. Well, he was already on the phone with her. In for a penny and all that.

“Sorry, Gems, didn’t realize how late it was.”

“’S fine, but this better be good.”

“I’m in love with Louis.”

“I know. We’ve been over this. You’re in love with him and for some stupid reason you think he’s not in love with you, too. Harry, that boy looks at you like you hung the stars. I have never seen two people who fit more perfectly together than you two. You are soulmates. You’re prefect for each other.”

Harry sat in silence for a minute before answering, “But what if he doesn’t want to be with me? What if he doesn’t want to be thrown into my crazy life? It’s a lot to handle and I know it can get overwhelming and I would never do that to him.”

“If I remember correctly, it was his idea to fake this. At least a little part of him wants to be with you if he suggested it. He is a big kid, Harry. He knows what being with you would entail. Hell, he even experienced some of it the past few months of being fake engaged. You have to trust that he can handle himself and if it gets too much he will tell you.”

“You’re right, Gemma. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now can I please go back to sleep?”

Harry chuckled, “Yeah. Love you.”

“Love you, too, idiot,” Gemma said before hanging up.

He was going to do it. He was going to tell Louis he was in love with him. Harry jumped out of bed and threw some joggers and a jumper. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and ran downstairs and out the door. He didn’t even think of the time until he was standing at Louis’ door having just knocked. Harry was just about to turn around and go back home when the door opened.

“Hazza, what are you doing here at four in the morning? Is something wrong?” Louis asked as he moved aside to let Harry into the flat and closed the door.

“Yes. No… I don’t know.” Harry took a deep breath and moved to sit on the couch where Louis had sat down. “I have something to tell you.”

Louis looked up. “I think I know what you’re going to say and I agree.”

Harry looked at him, confused.

“It’s time for us to break up. I mean we’re supposed to be getting married tomorrow. We really dragged this out. We should have done it ages ago. We can say that I got cold feet and just couldn’t go through with the wedding. We send out an apology and donate all the food to a soup kitchen or something.”

“Oh. Yeah, um, that was what I was thinking. But I’ll be the one who couldn’t go through with it. I don’t want you to look like a prick.” Louis looked as if he was going to argue, but Harry held his hand up. “No, Lou, let me do this. It was your idea so I should be pulling my weight at least a little, right?” Harry let out a weak laugh. “I’ll tell everybody and then I’ll go down to London for a few weeks. I haven’t seen my friends there in a while and I have a house there. It will be perfect. I’ll go to my mum’s house later today and break it to her. You just stay in and be ‘heartbroken’.” Harry even made the air quotes.

Louis started at Harry for a minute before nodding his head. “Okay, but I’m telling my family.”

Harry nodded and stood up and turned to Louis, “It was nice being fake engaged, Lou. We probably shouldn’t do it again,” Harry said in a lame attempt to lighten the mood.

Louis let out a half-hearted chuckle and brought himself up to hug Harry. “I’ll see you around, then,” Louis said to Harry’s chest.

Harry pulled out of the hug and stepped back, “Bye, Louis.” 

He turned around and walked out the door. He got into his car and started driving. He didn’t even realize where he was going until he was in front of his mum’s house. He checked the clock in his car and saw it was close to 5am. He knew his mother and Robin would be up soon to get to work. He let himself into the house and went into the living room and crashed on the couch.

He was woken up about an hour later by his mum shaking him. “Harry, love, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at home?”

Harry sat up and looked at his mum and started bawling. Anne just put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. She rubbed his back whispered soothing words into his ear. After crying for awhile, Harry pulled back. “We broke up, mum.”

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve, “We had a fight. I said that I didn’t want him to live how I live, with people watching my every move. And he said he could decide that for himself. And then we both said some things we probably shouldn’t have and then I said ‘Well if you think that, then I don’t want to be married to you’. And he just got this hurt look in his eyes and I knew I fucked up, mum. And he just said ‘If that’s how you feel, then we’re not getting married.’” Harry broke down crying again.

“Oh, sweetie. It’s okay. You two will work it out. You always do.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t think we will, mum. You didn’t see his face when I said I didn’t want to marry him anymore. I don’t think I can fix this.”

Anne pulled Harry back into a hug. “Well, you just take your time, darling. I’ll let the rest of the family know the wedding is off. Jay and I will take care of everything. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, mum.” Harry hugged his mum back. “Just make sure you donate the food to a soup kitchen or something like that.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Anne pulled back and stood up. “I have to go to work, darling, unless you want me to stay home.”

Harry shook his head again. “I’ll be fine, mum. I think I’m actually going to go down to London and stay there for awhile. I might go out to LA, too, but not for a few days.”

Anne just nodded and pulled Harry up from the couch. “Okay. Be safe. I love you.”

“Thanks, mum. I love you, too.” 

After Anne left, Harry sent a text to Louis relaying the reason for their break up so their stories would match. Once he got the ‘thanks’ text back from Louis, he shut his phone off and drove back to his house. He packed a couple of bags and left for London. When he got back to his house there, he turned his phone back on. He had a bunch of voicemails and text messages all from family and friends. His mum must have told everybody by now. He unlocked his phone and ignored the notifications to pull up Liam’s number.

“Harry, mate, what the fuck? I saw a bunch of pictures of you leaving Doncaster and arriving in London. Why isn’t Louis with you? Shouldn’t you be preparing for your wedding tomorrow.” 

“I’m not getting married. I’m at my house in London. Can you come over?” Harry’s voice cracked on the last word. Shit. He was going to start crying again.

If Liam noticed he didn’t comment on it, “Course. I’ll be there in twenty.” 

Harry hung up and went to his text messages. Most of them were from family saying sorry about the wedding. A few were from Liam, so he just ignored them. One was from Gemma which was just a bunch of questions marks and a sad face. There was also one from Niall who was apparently plotting his death. Great. He might actually let Niall follow through on his plans.

He had about thirty voicemails from various friends and family members that he didn’t even listen to before he deleted. The most recent voicemail was from Lottie.

“Harry,” her voice sounded angry and sad, like she had been crying, even through the tinny speakers of his iPhone. “I don’t care who the fuck you are, Harry, I am going to kill you. How could you do this to Louis? He showed up to our house at six in the fucking morning looking like a mess. I was confused because he was supposed to be marrying the love of his fucking life tomorrow, but I find out that this alleged love of his life just broke up with him. He’s been crying in his room for hours, Harry. Hours. The twins keep going up there to comfort him, but nothing is working. He just fell asleep a few minutes ago. I don’t know how you can call yourself Louis’ best friend when you did this to him. And then you fuck off to London like some sort of coward. You better stay there for a very long time, Harry Styles, because if you come around here I swear to god I will chop your balls off and feed them to you. I hope you’re happy with yourself. Fuck you, Harry.”

Harry was sobbing again. He was a horrible person and he was the worst best friend ever. Harry was crying so hard he didn’t even hear the sound of his front door opening and Liam calling out to him. He only realized he wasn’t alone until Liam wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

“Oh, Harry.”

~~

News of Harry’s break up spread pretty quickly after that. Pictures of him in London without Louis were all over the internet and tabloids. Thankfully, there were no pictures of Louis that he could find. At least the media were leaving Louis alone for the time being. Harry knew the longer he stayed inside, the worse it would be when he finally left. So, he had been going out with friends for the past few days, hoping it would help him get his mind of Louis.

He was currently out at a small coffee shop with Gemma. They were going to grab coffee and head back to Harry’s house to talk. The shop only had a few people in it, but they didn’t want to risk being overheard. It had been three days since Harry was supposed to get married and he was still a wreck about everything. 

Once Harry and Gemma got back to his house and finished their coffee, Gemma turned to him and used her ‘big sister’ face. “Are you going to tell me what really happened now? And I don’t want any of that ‘it was mutual’ bullshit. I know when you’re lying.”

Harry sighed. He figured he would have to tell her eventually and it would probably make him feel better, anyways. “After I got off the phone with you, I drove to his house. I told him I needed to tell him something and he just started talking about how it we had dragged the fake engagement out longer than we needed and it was time to end it. He came up with a plan and I didn’t know what to do. He was rejecting me, Gem. I panicked. I just agreed so I could leave. I couldn’t even be in the same room as him. I drove to mum’s house and told her some bullshit story about how we were fighting and I said I didn’t want to marry him anymore. But I do want to marry him, Gemma. I want to marry him so bad, but I know he doesn’t feel the same as I do.”

“Harry, I love you, but it kind of sounds to me like he didn’t reject you. You never even told him how you feel about him. He can’t reject you when he doesn’t know. I know the wound is still fresh, but you do need to talk to him eventually. You two are best friends and this stupid idea shouldn’t change that. I know you need time to heal, but you also have to get back in the saddle.”

Harry nodded. “I got a voicemail from Lottie that day. She was so mad at me. I’ve never heard her that angry before.” Harry took his phone out and played it for Gemma.

“It sounds to me like he was genuinely hurt, Harry. You have to fix this. You and Louis aren’t the only ones who will be losing friends if you don’t. The Tomlinsons mean a lot to me and mum and Robin too. Don’t fuck up our relationship with them because you can’t figure out your feelings.”

“You’re right. I just can’t do it right now. I can’t see him right now.”

“I understand. But you also can’t put it off.”

“I know. I’ll do. Just give me some time.”

Gemma nodded and looked at her watch, “Okay. I have to go to work. Let me know if you need me for anything. I love you.”

“Thanks, Gems. Love you, too.”

~~

Two days later, Harry was sitting in his living room watching reruns of Bake-Off when the doorbell rang. Harry got up and answered the door. “Louis. What ar-“

“I’m in love with you.” 

Harry just stood there staring at him. He blinked a few times. Yup, Louis was at his doorstep in London and he just said he loved Harry. He loves Harry.

“Fuck. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have listened to Ni-“ Louis was cut off by Harry pulling him into a heated kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later when they both needed some air.

“Hi.” Harry smiled.

“Hi.” One of Louis’ hands had found its way into Harry’s hair. He gently tugged on it making Harry gasp and pulled him back to his lips. When they separated for air Louis asked, “Does this mean you love me, too?”

Harry’s smile was in full force, his dimples pushed into his cheeks. “Yeah. I’m so in love with you, Lou.”

Louis gently pushed Harry back from the door and closed it behind him. He reattached his lips to Harry’s and dragged him to the stairs. They carefully made their way up with Harry guiding them towards him bedroom. Once inside, Harry walked backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto bringing Louis down with him. 

“Harry wait.”

“What’s wrong? Do you want to slow down? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want, Louis. I’m not going to force you into anything.”

“Not it’s not that. I definitely want to do this. I just want to talk to you first. I need to know where we stand right now.”

“Yeah. Of course, Lou. Let’s talk.” Harry moved so he was sitting on the bed facing Louis. He reached out and grabbed Louis’ hands, interlacing their fingers. “I think I’ve always been a bit in love with you, but I didn’t realize it until that night Liam and Zayn were over and I dropped the beer. I remember looking at you and just thinking ‘wow, he is the most beautiful person in the world’. I was so torn for the next few months. I wanted it to be real. I wanted to be planning our actual wedding. The day we ‘broke up’, I had gone to your house to tell you I’m in love with you. I was so devastated when you told me it was over. It was like you were really breaking up with me and rejecting me.” 

“The only reason I ended it was because I knew we had to soon. I knew you wouldn’t want to marry me. I was trying to save myself from the pain I knew was coming. I’m so sorry, Harry. I’m here now and I love you.” Louis reached up with one of his hands and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from Harry’s eyes.

“I love you, too, Louis.”

“I was sitting in my flat this morning thinking about how I was such an idiot and I looked down and realized I still had your ring on.” Louis held up his left hand to show the silver band on his ring finger. “I knew right then that I had to see you. I had to make this better. So I got in my car and drove down here.”

Harry smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. He brought his hands to the hem of Louis’ shirt and rucked it up to his armpits. Louis got the hint and lifted his hands over his head and pulled away from the kiss so Harry could take his shirt off. Once Louis’ shirt was off, Harry quickly removed his own and started working on their jeans. 

Louis moved to Harry’s neck and carefully started sucking love bites into Harry’s skin. Harry fumbled for a minute with the buttons on Louis’ jeans but eventually pulled them off along with his socks. Louis reached down and undid Harry’s pants and pulled them down. Harry gently guided Louis down so he was laying on the bed on his back with Harry hovering over him.

He moved his hands down Louis’ chest, stoping for a minute to play with his nipples. He finally got to Louis’ pants where his erection was straining against the cotton. He slid his hands under the fabric and slowly pulled his black briefs down his legs. Louis let out a moan when his dick was exposed to the cool air of the room.

Harry pulled away from Louis’ mouth to kiss down his chest paying special attention to his pink nipples. He slowly worked his way down Louis’ torso leaving kisses and the occasional love bite eventually getting to his hard cock and taking it into his mouth. 

Louis gasped and moved his hand to the back of Harry’s head. “So good, baby.”

Harry hummed in approval as he moved his head up and down using his hand for what didn’t fit in his mouth. After a few minutes, Louis pulled him off. “Want you to fuck me.”

Harry nodded enthusiastically and crawled up the bed to rummage in his nightstand for lube and condoms. When he found them he let out a little noise of triumph. He leaned back in to kiss Louis and opened the bottle of lube. He slicked up a few fingers and moved his hand down Louis’ body.

He slowly circled Louis’ entrance with one of his fingers, gently rubbing around the rim. After a minute of teasing he dipped just the tip of his finger in causing Louis to moan into Harry’s mouth. He worked one of his fingers into Louis all the while kissing him and swallowing the moans Louis let out. Eventually, he worked up to three fingers and Louis was a moaning mess beneath him.

“Harry, I swear to god, if you don’t get inside me right now, I will kill you.”

“Okay, baby.” Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis whimpered at the loss. He reached down and pulled his briefs off. He grabbed a condom and ripped the package open and rolled it down his hard dick. He picked the bottle of lube up again and rubbed some on himself. “How do you want it, love?”

“Just like this. Wanna see you.”

Harry nodded and grabbed his erection carefully guiding it inside of Louis. Once he was inside, they both let out a moan. Harry leaned down to kiss Louis and distract him while he adjusted. “Harry. Move.”

Harry immediately pulled out until just the tip was left inside Louis and then slammed back in startling a gasp out Louis. Harry quickly found a rhythm and was rewarded when Louis screamed out “There, Harry. Right there. Oh my god.”

Harry angled his thrusts to his Louis’ prostate on almost every stroke. He sped up his thrusts when Louis told him to go faster and soon he felt himself getting close to the edge. “I’m so close, Lou.”

“Me, too, Harry.” Harry reached between them and grabbed Louis’ dick and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. After just a few more thrust, Louis was screaming out his release. “Harry! Oh my god. Harry, yes. Love you so much,” and spurted his release on Harry’s hand and his own stomach.

Harry felt Louis clenching around him and came a few seconds later with Louis’ name on his lips. “Yes, Louis. Love you too, babe. Louis,” Harry moaned, drawing out the vowels in Louis’ name.

Once they came down from their highs, Harry pulled out and removed the condom trying it off and tossing it in the garbage. He reluctantly got out of bed and made his way into the ensuite bathroom to get a wet flannel. He returned a minute later and cleaned Louis and himself off. He climbed back into bed and pulled Louis into his chest.

“That was amazing, Lou.”

“It was okay.” Louis joked. Harry swatted at him. “I’m kidding, love. It was fantastic. Best shag of my life.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “I love you so much, Louis.”

“I love you, too, Harry.”

A few minutes later once they were drifting in to sleep Harry said, “Hey, Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“Since you already have my ring, would you maybe want to marry me? You don’t have to I just thou-“

Louis reached up and put his hand over Harry’s mouth. “Harry. I would love to marry you. Planning that wedding really made me realize how much I wanted that. And how much I wanted it with you.”

“So you’ll marry me?”

“Yeah, I’ll marry you, you giant sap.”

“Yay.” Harry leaned and kissed his fiancé. His fiancé. For real this time. He was really going to marry him. Harry burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Our mums are going to kill us.”

Louis joined in with Harry’s laughter. Once the laughter had died down, Harry leaned in and kissed Louis. “It’s worth it though. If I get to spend the rest of my life with you, everything will be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: the-darklordofall


End file.
